The present invention relates generally to the field of automated services, and more particularly to safeguarding objects from weather.
Drones come in multiple varieties. Some of these drones roll and walk over terrain while others fly through the sky via propellers and rotors, such as quadcopter drones. Many drones are electrically powered through rechargeable battery packs mounted to the drones. Specialized equipment can be mounted on drones such as video cameras, robotic grasping claws, hooks, fire suppressant distribution systems, enabling many useful applications such as fighting forest fires, capturing video footage, or delivering packages. Drones may also come equipped with elements of a computer including processors, memory, and wireless network adapters. Equipped computer elements enable drones to communicate with other networked computers and drones to perform coordinated tasks, such as joint flight maneuvers, or to fly without manual-human control directing the movement of a drone.
State of the art computing techniques enable what is known as computer image processing, where algorithms analyze image data to identify and categorize objects in captured images and video. Examples of this include face identification in digital cameras, security retinal scanners, superimposed graphics on smartphone photography applications, and other augmented reality technologies. Each of the above examples identify useful information within visual data.